Kataomoi (Unrequited Love)
by Fiction Girl Trapped
Summary: Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sayanganya waktuku takkan cukup untuk itu semua. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku di sisimu sebentar lagi... / KYUMIN / BL / DLDR / RnR please *deep bow*
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Kataomoi (Unrequited Love)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Pairing: Kyumin

Rating: T

Warning: **typo(s) everywhere**, BL, Failed angst (maybe?)

Disclaimer: Inspired by Miwa's song dengan judul yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan, SMEnt, dan orangtua masing-masing. I own nothing but Kyumin and this story. Kkk~

Summary: Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sayanganya waktuku takkan cukup untuk itu semua. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku di sisimu sebentar lagi.

.

**enJOY~**

.

* * *

Langit biru yang cerah. Namun tak secerah hati seorang namja jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju halaman rumah seseorang. Seandainya kita bisa melihat ke balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, akan terlihat tatapan kosong yang menyayat hati.

Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yanng hatinya tak tercabik-cabik saat orang yang disayanginya –bahkan dicintainya— meninggalkannya. Sungguh-sungguh 'meninggalkannya'. Meninggalkannya, hilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tak sanggup kalau masih harus menghadiri pemakaman ini. Apa lagi jika harus melihat wajah manis itu. Wajah manis yang hanya akan tertidur selamanya. Wajah manis yang selalu tersenyum meskipun sering dibentaknya. Wajah manis yang tak akan pernah lagi ia lihat kedepannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Seketika itu juga namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi menoleh. Terlihat seorang namja yang juga memakai pakaian serba hitam datang menghampirinya. Namja yang dikenal bernama Donghae tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun Kyuhyun tahu itu senyum yang dipaksakan. Sungguh terlihat, namja itu juga dalam keadaan berduka atas kehilangan seorang sahabat. Sayangnya Kyunyun merasa Donghae lebih beruntung darinya.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ssi." sapa Kyuhyun sopan.

Donghae mengernyit mendengarnya, lalu ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya heran. "Tak usah seformal itu. Kau teman Sungmin, jadi kau temanku juga. Santai saja denganku." Jelasnya panjang lebar dan hanya direspon Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Kau sudah ke dalam?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat.

"Aku takut. Aku sudah banyak membuatnya menderita. Kurasa aku tidak pantas—"

"Lantas untuk apa kau kemari?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas dengan berat. "Kau tahu, Kyu? Dia sangat menyayangimu. Meskipun kau berpikir sudah membuatnya menderita, kasih sayangnya terhadapmu tak pernah hilang atau bahkan pudar." tuturnya. Memang Donghae terkesan sok tahu, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Ia mendengarnya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri juga mengetahui hal itu, makanya ia tersiksa. Tapi ia tahu...

Ia pantas mendapat siksaan ini.

"Sudah, jangan banyak berpikir. Lebih baik kau masuk. Aku akan menemanimu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Donghae pun merangkul pundaknya dan menggiringnya masuk ke kediaman Sungmin.

.

"Omo, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Annyeong, Eomeonim..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Kyuhyun langsung menerima pelukan erat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eommanya sediri. "Kemana saja kau, Kyunnie? Eomma merindukanmu..."

"Mianhae, eomeonim..."

"Anni! Gwaenchana..." ujar sang tuan rumah sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya.

'Ini terlalu baik... Kalian terlalu baik...'

.

Keesokan harinya jasad dalam peti itu akhirnya dikuburkan. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kepalanya terasa sakit, wajahnya terasa panas, badannya bergetar, sampai akhirnya air matanya pun mengalir turun.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, ia kembali ke kediaman Sungmin. Ia hendak pamit pulang pada kedua orangtua Sungmin.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah..." eomma Sungmin mengajaknya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat eomma Sungmin masuk ke kamar 'sahabatnya'. Ah, masih pantaskah ia menyebut dirinya seperti itu?

Kyuhyun diam sambil ikut melangkah masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar yang masih sama. Dindingnya masih berwarna pink lembut khas Sungmin, di kasurnya pun tersusun banyak boneka kelinci. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat salah satu boneka kelinci pemberiannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya mengerjap saat boneka itu di ambil. "Kyunnie... eomma rasa ini untukmu..." ujar eomma Sungmin sambil memberikan secarik amplop berwarna pink dan dihiasi dengan seutas pita merah. Awalnya amplop –yang sepertinya adalah sebuah surat— itu di letakkan di pelukan bunny pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Ne, kurasa ini surat dari Minnie untukmu."

Deg

'Jeongmal?' batin Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan dan rasa penasaran ia menerima surat yang disodorkan padanya.

.

* * *

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Aku tiba di apartemenku pukul satu siang. Sehabis dari rumah Sungmin, aku pergi ke cafe untuk sekedar makan siang. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, aku hanya duduk terdiam di sofa sambil terus menggenggam erat surat yang katanya untukku.

"Apa sih isinya? Apa yang kau tulis untukku, namja kelinci?" aku bertanya entah pada siapa. Aku menatap surat itu tepat di depan wajahku.

Harum.

Mencium aroma itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir, aroma vanila menguar dari surat yang kugenggam. Aroma khas Sungmin. Aroma yang selalu membuatku ingin berada di dekatnya. Sekali lagi, jantungku dibuat berdegup kencang. Bohong kalau aku tak merindukannya, tapi apa aku pantas?

Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis. Jadi kupejamkan mataku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah kubuka kedua mataku, kugerakkan jemariku membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati, mencoba tidak merusaknya.

.

_Annyeong, Kyu_

.

—to be continued—

* * *

Annyeong~

Hadeuh hadeuh... penyakit ya... satu belum tamat, udah publish yg lain lagi... ya mau gimana ya? Tangan sayanya teh gatel kepengen publish Kyumin baru.

Tadinya saya mau buat songfic lagi, tapi saya kapok. Masalahnya saya baru tau kalo songfic itu nggak boleh... /TELAT LU/ *deep bow* Jadinya, daripada ntar kenapa-kenapa kan ya akun saya teh. mendingan nggak jadi deh, serem...

Nah, gimana nih? Saya udah kembali ke bahasa formal, muwahahaha~ /HEH /GILA -_-/ Patut dilanjut atau tidak nih?

Review, please~

Thanks for reading~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Kataomoi (Unrequited Love)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Pairing: Kyumin

Rating: T

Length: Twoshot

Warning: **typo(s) everywhere**, BL, Failed angst (maybe?)

Disclaimer: Inspired by Miwa's song dengan judul yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan, SM, dan orangtua masing-masing. I own nothing but Kyumin and this story.

Summary: Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sayanganya waktuku takkan cukup untuk itu semua. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku di sisimu sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

* * *

_Annyeong, Kyu_

_Aku tahu kau pasti langsung mengernyit membaca surat ini. Aku bisa membayangkannya. Haha._

_Maaf ya aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kau menangis? Kuharap tidak. Karena kau tidak boleh! Kau itu namja, Kyu! Ingat, namja tidak menangis! Ne?_

_Hng... tulis apa lagi ya? Kau harus sabar ya membaca ini, karena aku ingin berbasa-basi dahulu. JANGAN DILEWAT! Awas saja kau..._

_Kyunnie, gomawo..._

_Aku senang memilikimu sebagai temanku. Haha, aku temanmu bukan? Kuharap begitu._

_Kyu, kurasa kau harus tau... aku menyayangimu... melebihi seorang teman. Kau bisa mengartikannya kan? Oh, ayolah. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku... takut kau membenciku. Ah, tapi sekarang bencilah aku. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu kan?_

_Kau tahu? Rasanya aku jadi ingin menuliskan semua kenangan bersamamu, Kyunnie. Bolehkan?_

_Nah, kita mulai..._

_._

_Pertama aku bertemu denganmu di taman waktu itu, matamu lah yang menarik perhatianku. Begitu teduh, menatap lurus padaku. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu dari sana. Tubuh mungilmu datang kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangan, sungguh manis! Sampai-sampai aku ingin memelukmu. Aku tidak bohong! Saat kecil dulu kau begitu menggemaskan. Lalu..._

_"Annyeong, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Namamu siapa, Noona?"_

_Kau ingat? Kau memanggilku 'Noona'. Well, aku tau wajahku ini manis. JANGAN TERTAWA! Ish, aku tau kau sedang tertawa. Kau menyebalkan sekali, Cho!_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, kita tak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi aku selalu mengingat mata itu, sampai terkadang terbawa mimpi. Sekitar tujuh tahun kemudian, kau masuk di SMA yang sama denganku. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau seangkatan denganku. Kukira kau lebih muda. Ya aku lupa menanyakan umurmu dulu. Tapi aku bisa melihat dari tinggi badanmu waktu itu. Ah, sudahlah._

_Saat kita bertemu pun, kau hampir tidak ingat masih berada di sekolah, mungkin aku sudah menangis saat itu. Untung kau segera mengingatku. Gomawo sudah mencoba untuk mengingatku..._

_Kejutan lain datang, kita sekelas. Aku bersorak dalam hati, sedangkan kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu. Kau tahu? Aku mulai bisa melihat sifatmu saat itu. Dan saat itu pun aku ragu apa kau ingin berteman denganku. Jadi aku sempat berpikir untuk mencari teman lain. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu terbebani dengan kehadiranku._

_"Sungmin-ssi, mau duduk denganku?"_

_Aku ingat menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Dan kau tersenyum. Tak kusangka kau yang akan mengajakku duluan. Haha, aku sangat senang. Aku tahu saat itu aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang di ajak kencan oleh orang yang disukainya. Dan kurasa saat itu aku mulai merasakan perasaan itu._

_._

_Aku ingat saat kau bilang mendaftar di klub drama. Aku iri, sungguh. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mendaftar ke klub bela diri. Saat kuceritakan hal itu, kau membelalakkan mata indahmu. Ish, berlebihan sekali kau, Cho! Kau pun sempat memperolokku di depan kelas, dan berakhir dengan pipimu yang lebam. Mianhae..._

_Tapi aku benar-benar kesal padamu saat itu, sampai-sampai aku mogok bicara padamu selama seminggu. Ingat kan? Tidak mungkin kau lupa, karena bukan hanya aku yang menjauhimu, teman-teman lainnya pun menjauhimu bukan? Dan kau selalu minta maaf padaku setiap saat._

_Tapi kau tahu? Di hari pertama pun aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sisanya? Aku hanya berpura-pura. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama seisi kelas. Ya, kami mengerjaimu. Mianhae, Kyunnie. Kkk~_

_._

_Setelah semua itu berakhir, kita kembali dekat. Entah sejak kapan, kehadiranmu membuat hariku lebih berwarna. Kau sungguh pengaruh yang baik, Kyu._

_Eomma dan Appa-ku juga menyukaimu. Mereka bilang kau sungguh sopan, baik, juga pintar. Apalagi saat kuceritakan kau loncat kelas. Dan mereka bilang akulah yang beruntung punya teman sepertimu. Mereka sangat menyukaimu melebihiku sepertinya. Dan bahkan Sungjin juga lebih menyukaimu dibanding menyukaiku. Memang dia itu dongsaeng durhaka! Haha._

_Dan aku –dengan adanya dirimu, entah bagaimana aku pun tak pernah mengharapkan orang lain._

_._

_._

_._

_"Min, kurasa aku menyukai Seohyun. Kau tahu? dia yeoja dari kelas sebelah."_

_Aku ingat, kau mengatakannya di awal musim panas tahun kedua. Aku pun tau hari itu akan datang, hari dimana kau akan mengatakn bahwa kau menyukai seorang gadis. Tapi meskipun aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, tetap saja rasanya sakit._

_"Aku akan mendekatinya, Min. Doakan aku!"_

_Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku teman yang jahat, aku bahkan tak bisa mendoakanmu padahal kau memintanya dengan mata indah yang berbinar dan senyum sumringah. Sungguh menggemaskan. Tak pernah kulihat wajahmu seperti itu. Dan tak kusangka akan melihatnya. Tapi aku tetap bersykur sempat melihatnya, meskipun itu bukan senyum untukku..._

_Awalnya aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Mungkin aku hanya takut kau tak akan sering bermain dan makan siang bersama denganku lagi nanti, begitu pikirku. Well, kupikir masih banyak teman lain yang bisa kuajak nantinya. Dan aku harus mulai mencobanya. Aku tidak boleh ketergantungan terhadapmu._

_._

_Setelah beberapa hari mencoba, aku mulai terbiasa. Aku dekat Donghae, kami satu klub. Dia baik, sangat. Terkadang ia menraktirku ice cream, aku senang. Haha, aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mudah dipancing dengan makanan. Sesaat aku melupakan masalahku, dia yang membantuku melewati saat-saat itu. Ya, dia tau semua ceritanya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena waktu itu dia melihatku di halaman belakang sekolah, sendirian dan..._

_menangis._

_Haaah, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng seperti itu. Haha._

_._

_Lalu suatu hari, saat kami sedang makan siang berdua di atap, kau datang dengan mata yang berapi-api. Tak pernah kulihat dirimu yang seperti itu, dan aku sungguh tak pernah berharap akan melihatnya._

_Kau marah, menarik kerah seragamku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh. Kau mengocehkan hal yang membuatku mengernyit heran, mengira aku menjauhimu karena aku tidak suka kau mendekatinya. Kau mengira aku juga suka pada Seohyun. Kau membentakku._

_"Kalau kau juga menyukainya, bersainglah, Min! Aku tak suka caramu mencari simpati orang lain!"_

_Setelah bekata demikian, kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Donghae hampir bertindak membelaku, tapi kuhentikan. Ia menghela napas dan hanya bisa menepuk pundakku, berkata agar aku kuat. Saat itu aku sadar peasaan ini salah, sangat. Pasalnya, bukan Seohyun yang kusukai. Seandainya saat itu kau tahu..._

_Seminggu kemudian pun kau masih tak mau bicara padaku. Aku yang tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku hanya bisa menghela napas. Jelas ini hanya kesalahpahaman yang tak ingin kau dengar alasannya meskipun aku telah sering mencobanya._

_Sambil meminta maaf, aku selalu menahan tangisku agar tak meledak. Berkali-kali kugigit bibir bawahku, kutelan ludahku dalam-dalam agar suaraku tak terdengar aneh, kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku merutukki perasaanku padamu yang tak bisa berhenti barang sedetik. Membuatku sangat gugup untuk sekedar menatap wajahmu. Dan hingga musim dingin datang pun keadaan kita tak membaik._

_._

_._

_._

_Sepanjang liburan musim dingin, aku mengahbiskan hari-hariku dikamar. Seperti orang gila, aku selalu saja menangis. Sungguh menyedihkan. Mataku merah dan bengkak, dadaku sesak. Tapi bukan perasaanku padamulah yang kutangisi. Seandainya kau tahu..._

_Maaf aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku pergi ke dokter, setelah kejadian mimisanku yang cukup parah di sekolah waktu itu. Entah kau ingat atau tidak. Berhubung kau berusaha tak mempedulikanku. Yah, kejamnya hidup, aku divonis mengidap kanker otak. Dan ternyata sudah memasuki stadium III, sungguh berita itu membuat keluargaku terpukul. Mereka bilang tidak mungkin._

_"Minnie kami sehat-sehat saja sebelum ini..."_

_Dokter meminta maaf. Sedangkan Aku hanya terdiam, namun pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu. Kita... masih tidak baik-baik saja._

_Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku teringat kata-katamu. Aku juga tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, tak ingin simpati yang berlebihan. Kukatakan pada Eomma agar tak memberitahukan pada siapapun, terutama padamu. Aku masih ingin hidup layaknya remaja-remaja normal lainnya._

_Dan maaf lagi, aku hanya menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatku –selain kau— yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Maaf, aku tahu kau pasti kesal membaca ini. Kumohon jangan salahkan dia..._

_Saat aku tak masuk sekolah selama dua hari waktu itu, dia menjengukku ke rumah. Dia melihatku menangis, dia menanyakan perihal sakitku. Kau sendiri tahu aku tak pandai berbohong, dan aku malahan menangis lagi. Setelah menceritakan hal itu, dia ikut menangis dan memelukku erat. Di tengah tangisannya, dia berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih memilikinya, aku masih bisa bersandar padanya. Dan dia berjanji akan membantuku memperbaiki keadaanku denganmu. Sungguh aku berhutang banyak padanya..._

_._

_Dua hari setelah itu aku masuk. Teman-teman sekelas menyambutku seperti biasa. Syukurlah. Lalu aku menemukan matamu memandangku. Selalu, mata itu... aku sangat menyukainya. Mata yang tak pernah berbohong, mata yang... sangat kurindukan. Tak lama kau mendengus dan membuang muka._

_Kududukkan diriku di kursi sebelahmu. Entah bagaimana bisa kita masih terus duduk bersampingan. Padahal melihat mukaku saja rasanya kau tidak akan mau jika tidak dalam keadaan mendesak. Kukira kau akan berpindah tempat duduk, ternyata tidak. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat itu, setidaknya ada satu yang tetap apa adanya._

_Kau ingat? Waktu itu kita sama-sama terdiam. Sampai..._

_"Kau sudah sehat, Min?"_

_Bagai disetrum aliran listrik, aku terkaget. Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu menyapa telingaku, jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang bagai pacuan kuda. Seketika itu juga Aku ingat hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun._

_Aku pingsan, ya?_

_._

_Ah, kenapa jadi sedih begini sih? Hehe, mianhae Kyunnie. Aku tau banyak yang kusembunyikan darimu. Tapi salahmu tak mau banyak bertanya. Eh, tapi... meski kau bertanya pun, aku tak akan memberitahumu..._

_Lanjut?_

_._

_._

_._

—to be continued—

* * *

Yuhuuu I'M BACK~

eottae eottae? :3

euh, surat macam apa sepanjang ini? biar deh, seterah mommy min aja /ELU WEY YANG BUAT/ amasa? :v

.

mari menjawab review~

minnie-minnie-mine: Hehe, sudah dilanjut nih~ Well, coba aja kamu baca di peraturan ffn. Disitu ada peraturan yg nggak memperbolehkan pencantuman lirik lagu. Ya, katanya sih gitu. Sankyu reviewnyaaa~ ^^

KobayashiAde: Mihihihi~ memang tujuanku bikin ini adalah membuat kalian penasaran. Nah gimana nih chap yg ini? Sankyu reviewnyaaa~ ^^

sissy: HUWAAA SISSY JANGAN NANGIS! *panik*

Adekyumin joyer: kalo nggak tbc rasanya hambar... /apa?!/ apa sudah sedikit ada gambaran ke depannya? Sankyu reviewnyaaa~ ^^

winecouple: karenaaaaaaaaaaaa... yah, kau tahulah... /hah/ kkk, tapi udah ketahuan kan matinya karena apa? Sankyu reviewnyaaaa~ ^^

untuk park heeni, udah ku jawab di PM kan ya? sankyu udah mau review~ ^^

sebenernya, untuk yg punya akun ffn, review kalian udah ku bales lewat PM. tapi takutnya kalian nggak baca balasannya, jadi ku copas saja kesini. hehe :D

.

well, awalnya mau dijadikan twoshot. tapi setelah diliat-liat... ternyata surat mommy buat daddy panjang juga. ga jadi deh.

lalu, maaf ya kalau ke depannya bakal lama update. yah, derita anak kelas 3 SMA emang... /apa

.

at last, jangan lupa review ne~ sebisa mungkin kujawab, okay? ;;

.

.

.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
